gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto
Las Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto son películas, series de TV, personas y/o lugares de la vida real, etc. que sirvieron para que Rockstar haga una referencia o cree algo basado en ello para la saga GTA. Películas Águila de Acero *Como parte de la banda sonora de esta película se utilizó la canción One Vision, de Queen, también presente en GTA 4. *Uno de los rangos de piloto de GTA SA es Chappy, haciendo referencia al personaje Charles "Chappy" Sinclair, interpretado por el actor Louis Gossett, Jr. Carlito's Way David Kleinfled es uno de los protagonistas, interpretado por Sean Penn. Abogado corrupto, amigo de Carlito. Lo saca de la cárcel, para luego intentar convercerle de invertir dinero en un club en el que él ya es socio, algo que acaba aceptando. Esclavo de la Cocaína. Ken Rosenberg está inspirado en él, en físico, personalidad y actos. David ken.PNG Caracortada Mayor inspiración a la hora de crear el GTA VC. En la que Rockstar se basó para el juego, la historia se inspira en esta película. Pero más que una copia de esta película, en las historias de la saga GTA siempre encontramos a alguien que se quiere ganar la vida y va mezclándose cada vez más con mafias y carteles pero el protagonista que lo toman de anti-héroe pues realmente no es malo solo hace lo que tiene que hacer en la ciudad para prosperar rápidamente y ganarse un respeto. Tony Montana Tony Montana es el protagonista de la película Scarface. Él es interpretado por el actor estadounidense Al Pacino y tiene un gran parecido a Tommy Vercetti, protagonista de GTA VC. Él es un capo de la mafia y también un traficante de droga. Posee cabello corto y es de piel dorada. Es un hombre relativamente alto y decidido a vivir una vida mejor, aunque hay veces que se muestra como un hombre muy nervioso en situaciones de tensión (como cuando descubre que su hermana se casó con su mejor amigo) y empieza a aspirar cocaína. GTA 3 *Emisora Flashback 95.6 FM. *Tríadas diciendo Say Hello to my little friend GTA VC Personajes *Tommy Vercetti: Basado en Tony Montana. *Sonny Forelli: Basado en Alejandro Sosa. *Ricardo Diaz: Basado en Frank López. *Lance Vance: Basado en Manny Rivera. *Gonzales: Basado en Héctor "El Sapo". *Mike o Mario: Basados en Hernie. Atuendos *Calle: Parecido a los 3 atuendos hawaianos que lleva Tony en la película (cuando lo interrogan, en el centro de detención y cuando va a robarles la mercancía a los colombianos). *Etiqueta: Parecido al atuendo que lleva Tony cuando va a visitar por primera vez a Frank López y en el ataque en el Club Babilón. *Habana: Parecido al atuendo que lleva Tony cuando asesinan a Emilio Revenga. *Sr. Vercetti: Parecido al atuendo que lleva Tony al final de la película (en el ataque a la mansión). Lugares y viviendas *Apartamento 3C: Parodia al apartamento de Héctor, aunque hay otro lugar en Vice City que si es una clara parodia. *Mansión Diaz: Réplica a la mansión de Tony. *Club Malibu: Clara réplica al Club Babilón. *Hyman Memorial Stadium: Su nombre es similar al de Hyman Roth. Misiones *Mantén cerca a tus amigos...: Parodia a la escena final de la película en la cual transcurre un ataque en la mansión. GTA SA Frases de Ken Rosenberg y el loro Tony. donde se comparan las frases referentes a Scarface.]] LCS Personajes *Massimo Torini: Su vestimenta es muy parecida a la que lleva Gaspar Gómez en el videojuego Scarface: The World is Yours. Misiones *The Sicilian Gambit: El Tío Leone dice: “Todo perro tiene su día", lo mismo dice Tony Montana a Mel Bernstein luego de matar a Frank López. Atuendos *Traje de Leone: Al igual que el atuendo Sr. Vercetti, es parecido al traje que lleva Tony en la escena final de la película. Armas *Motosierra: Amarilla al igual que en la película y el juego. GTA 4 Misiones *Actions Speak Louder than Words: Parodia a la escena en la que Tony y unos matones suyos están en Nueva York y le colocan la bomba a control remoto a un vehículo y en menos de 30 metros detonan la bomba (Mientras el vehículo este en movimiento). TBOGT Misiones *Clocking Off: Parodia a la escena en la que Tony le entrega dinero a su madre y esta le insulta diciéndole que es dinero sucio y que es un criminal. La única diferencia es que la madre de Tony no acepta el dinero, mientras la madre de Luis si lo hace. Casablanca Una de las citas más famosas de la película, y en general de la historia del cine, es la siguiente: *''Louis, presiento que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.'' Frase parodiada en Mantén cerca a tus amigos, por Tommy Vercetti diciendo: *''Sabes Ken, este podría ser el inicio de una hermosa relación comercial.'' Top Gun: Pasión y gloria El Maverick y el Jester, pueden referenciar al protagonista y al otro personaje con dicho apodo respectivamente. GTA VC Una furgoneta del juego se llama Top Fun, clara referencia. GTA SA Algunos de los rangos de piloto son nombres de personajes de esta película. En concreto: *Goose (Nick "Goose" Bradshaw) *Viper (Mike "Viper" Metcalf) *Jester (Rick "Jester" Heatherly) *Iceman (Tom "Iceman" Kazansky) *Maverick (Pete "Maverick" Mitchell) El Padrino Vito Corleone El personaje Vito Corleone es una clara inspiración para crear el personaje de Salvatore Leone. Poseen varios rasgos comunes que hacen entender el homenaje a la saga. *Ambos son los líderes de una organización criminal de ascendencia italiana. *Tienen rasgos físicos similares, ya que ambos son hombres de avanzada edad, calvos y con bigote. El parecido es todavía más cercano en la versión beta de Sal. *Ambos suelen vestir de traje y con una rosa en la chaqueta. *El hijo de ambos (Michael Corleone en El Padrino, y Joey Leone en la saga GTA) tienen una vida "legal", alejada de la organización (aunque Michael posteriormente acabe siendo el líder de la misma). *El apellido de Sal, Leone, es una contracción del apellido Cor'Leone''. GTA VC *El aspecto de Ken Rosenberg y Fredo (Hijo de Vito Corleone) cuando estaba en Las Vegas. *Una de las frases más conocidas de la saga, y en general de la historia del cine, aparece homenajeada en esta entrega de la saga. En concreto, la frase que Michael realiza mencionando a su difunto padre: **''Mi padre me enseñó muchas cosas aquí. En esta habitación. Me dijo: Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos'', aparece como homenaje en el título de la misión Mantén cerca a tus amigos. *El temperamento de Sonny Forelli es similar al de Santino "Sonny" Corleone. Corleone tiene la idea de involucrarse en el tráfico de heroína, mientras que Forelli tiene la idea de involucrarse en el tráfico de drogas en Vice City. LCS En GTA: LCS hay muchas referencias a la gran saga. Por ejemplo, a parte del ya nombrado capoSal Leone, hay, por ejemplo, parodias en la muerte de JD O'Toole, que imita a la muerte de Paulie Gatto, en Massimo Torini, ya que tiene cierto parecido (en físico y en personalidad) con Phillip Tattaglia o en un fragmento de la misión "The Sicilian Gambit" (en la que vamos a buscar a Miles O'Donovan al ayuntamiento), que simula la muerte del capofamiglia Emilio Barzini. VCS En GTA: VCS hay un restaurante italiano, Barzini's, que parodia al capo enemigo de los Corleone, Emilio Barzini. SalvatoreVito.PNG|Salvatore (beta y final) y Vito Rosenbergyfredo.png|Ken Rosenberg y Fredo Corleone El exterior del restaurante Barzini´s.jpg|Exterior del Barzini's Los Colegas del Barrio El ambiente de la película recuerda mucho el estilo de Los Santos de GTA SA. Los barrios son bastante similares (el estilo de las casas, una vía de tren cercana), y sobretodo la temática: vida de afroamericanos en los 90. Personajes como Tré Styles tienen su propia referencia en el juego, con peatones bastante similares que visten de igual manera. También cuentan con otros guiños como el logo de las furgonetas TOYZ. *El logotipo de la furgoneta TOYZ en GTA 3 está inspirado en el logotipo de esta película. *Hay un modelo de peatón inspirado en un personaje de esta película, Tre Styles. *En esta película actúa Ice Cube, cuyas canciones están incluídas en la banda sonora de GTA SA. BoyzNTheHood&Toyz-Comparación.png Tre.png|Tre Styles y un peatón de GTA: SA El color del dinero Se homenajea en GTA SA. Los jugadores de billar de los bares te dirán, entre otras frases, "Show me the color of your money". Terminator 2 La persecución en moto de Just Business está claramente inspirada en la que protagonizan John Connor, Terminator y el T-1000. Riesgo en el aire Inspiración de dos elementos de las misiones Reuniting the Families y End of the Line de GTA SA. En Reuniting the Families, los dos policías arrojan sus rosquilla para acompañar a sus compañeros en la persecución de los líderes de los Families (CJ, Sweet, Ryder y Big Smoke, los protagonistas del juego). En la película, uno de los policías moteros arroja su rosquilla al suelo para unirse a la persecución de los presos fugados, iniciada por los protagonistas de la película. En ambos casos se intenta hacer una broma del hecho de que los policías suelen estar patrullando sin mucho esfuerzo, pudiendo tomarse un aperitivo sin que moleste a su actividad, y que por culpa de un factor externo (una persecución de sus compañeros) tienen que "sacrificar" ese aperitivo para cumplir con su trabajo. Rosquillas.png RosquillasConAir.png La escena del camión de bomberos en la misión End of the Line es un homenaje que aparece en GTA SA. *En ambos casos, se trata de una persecución del protagonista al antagonista. *Se trata de la última escena de acción de la película y del juego. *El antagonista conduce un camión de bomberos. *En ambos casos llevan uniformes de policía (los convictos robados a policías, y los del CRASH porque son corruptos). *Uno de los protagonistas se cuelga de la escalera del camión. *Uno de los antagonistas pelea con él. CamionConAir.png CamionEnd.PNG EscaleraConAir.png|Cameron Poe EscaleraSweet.png|Sweet PeleaConAir.png|Cameron Poe VS Cyrus Grissom PeleaEnd.png|Un policía de Los Santos intentando tirar a Sweet Colores de guerra Trata sobre la lucha de dos agentes del C.R.A.S.H. que intentan combatir los crímenes de las bandas rivales, los Bloods y los Crips. Una de las principales inspiraciones a la hora de crear el argumento de GTA SA. La guerra de las galaxias GTA SA Los dos primeros rangos de piloto referentes a personajes lo son de esta saga. Se tratan de: *Biggs (Biggs Darklighter). *Wedge (Wedge Antilles). Además, en Air Raid, Zero pronuncia una frase de la primera película. thumb|500px|center GTA CW *Misión Store Wars. New Jack City La base de operaciones en la que Nino utiliza dirige y controla su imperio de crack inspiró a Rockstar para el Palacio de crack de Smoke. Además de la idea de utilizar un bloque de apartamentos, tiene elementos comunes como la protección de habitaciones (con gente arma y puertas enrejadas) o el laboratorio de drogas, además del hecho de que ambos edificios se incendian a lo largo de cada historia. SeguridadNew.PNG SeguridadEnd.png LaboratorioNew.PNG LaboratorioEnd.png IncendioNew.png IncendioEnd.png Perros de la calle GTA VC *La apariencia de Tommy Vercetti se basa en la del Sr Rubio. Ambos personajes también estuvieron en prisión por sus jefes. *Mr. Black y Leo Teal, usan nombres de colores para sus apellidos, al igual que los miembros de la banda de la película. GTA SA Una de las películas estrenadas en San Andreas es Reservoir Dregs, título parodia. Curiosidad Dos protagonistas de esta película, Michael Madsen y Chris Penn, participaron como actores de voz en la saga. En concreto, poniendo voz a Toni Cipriani (en GTA 3) y a Eddie Pulaski, respectivamente. María, llena eres de gracia Toma su referencia en TLAD. En ésta entrega de la saga, se parodia la película en una misión. El nombre en sí a la película. Marta, es una "mula" que ha llegado a Liberty City desde Bogotá (según el Liberty Tree. Es una referencia a la protagonista de la película, María Álvarez. Tron Legacy En GTA Online en donde aparece una moto similar a ésta que se llama Shotaro el cual dicho vehículo tiene las mismas estructuras que la moto real sólo que el de la película no cubre las ruedas. Tronmoto.jpg|La moto en Tron Legacy Shotaro-GTAV.png|La Shotaro Shotaro-GTAVatras.png|Vista trasera de la Shotaro Los cazafantasmas En GTA 2 hay un vehículo similar al ECTO-1 que se llama Medicar el cual es una versión ambulancia de dicho coche. Ghostbusters Ecto 1.jpg Medicar.PNG Ghost Rider La Sanctus tiene el diseño similar a la moto de Ghost Rider y además se hace eso combinando con el Jugador Online disfrazado con máscara de calavera. En la Beta iba ser llamado '''Ghost; pero fue cambiado quizá por derechos de autor. Ghost Rider Moto.jpg|Moto fantasma Sanctus-GTAV.png|Sanctus Sanctus-GTAV-atras.png|Vista trasera de la Sanctus Rápido y Furioso 1 *El Style SR usa los mismos colores base del Mitsubishi Eclipse (1995) de Brian O' Conner. Además, al Penumbra después de la actualización After Hours se le puede poner una calcomanía que lo hará parecer al coche de Brian O' Conner. *Se puede modificar el Jester Classic como el Toyota Supra MKIV de Brian O´ Conner con la calcomanía "Coche de 10 minutos". también se le puede personalizar como el Honda Civic negro oscuro que utiliza la banda de Dominic Toretto. *La calcomanía "Líneas aladas" del Banshee 900R es una clara referencia al Mazda RX-7 de Dominic Toretto. *La calcomanía Hoy no, pizzero del Elegy Retro personalizado es una clara referencia al Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 conducido por Leon. *Se puede modificar el Dukes para que se luciera como el Dodge Charger de Dominic Toretto. MitsubishiEclipse-RyF.jpg|El Mitsubishi Eclipse (1995) de la película Style SR GTA CW1.png|El Style SR Penumbra_After_Hours_modificado.png|El Penumbra con la calcomanía de la película ToyotaSupraRyF.jpg|El Toyota Supra MKII de la película Jester_Classic_rápido_y_furioso_1.png|Jester Classic modificado como en la película Mazda_RX-7_Rápido_y_Furioso_1.jpg|El Mazda RX-7 de la película Banshee900R-SteelCargo-GTAO.png|Banshee 900R modificado como en la película Nissan-skyline-r33-leon_rápidos_y_furiosos.jpg|El Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 de la película Elegy_Retro_Personalizado_Rápido_y_Furioso_1.png|El Elegy Retro personalizado modificado como en la película Dodge_Charger_Toretto_Rápido_y_Furioso.jpg|El Dodge Charger de Dominic Toretto de la película DukesRyF.png|Dukes modificado como en la película 2 *El diseño de Corredor de medianoche del Elegy Retro personalizado tiene el mismo diseño del Nissan Skyline R34 de Brian o'Conner. Posiblemente se hizo como un tributo al actor fallecido Paul Walker. Siendo este el primer vehiculo homenaje de la saga fílmica. *El Sultan RS lleva el patrón de colores del Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII de Brian O'Conner en una mision de GTA Online. *El Jester Classic al poner la calcomanía "Golpe geométrico" se hará referencia al Toyota Supra MkIV de dicha película. Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from 2F2F.jpg|El Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 de la película 2-Fast-2-Furious-Brian-OConners-Skyline-R34-GT-R-Rear-Left.jpg|Vista trasera del Skyline GT-R R34 Elegy_Retro_personalizado_rápidos_y_furiosos_2.png|El Elegy Retro personalizado con el diseño Corredor de medianoche. Elegy_Retro_personalizado_atrás_rápidos_y_furiosos_2.png|Parte trasera del Elegy Retro personalizado con el diseño Corredor de medianoche. Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_VI_RyF2.jpg|El Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII de Brian O'Conner de la película. SultanRS-SteelCargo-GTAO2.png|Sultan RS modificado como en la película en las misiones de importación. Toyota-supra-de_rápidos_y_furiosos_2.jpg|El Toyota Supra MkIV de la película. Jester_Classic_2F2F.png|El Jester Classic modificado como el de la película. 3 El diseño del Banshee 900R "Dos tonos" es una referencia al Mazda RX-7 Veilside de Han. MazdaRX7rapidoyfurioso.jpg|El Mazda RX-7 Veilside de la película MazdaRX7rapidoyfuriosoatras.jpg|El Mazda RX-7 Veilside de la película visto por atrás Banshee900R Rapido y furioso Reto Tokio.jpg|El Banshee 900R con el diseño "Dos tonos" Banshee900R Rapido y furioso Reto Tokio atras.jpg|El Banshee 900R con el diseño "Dos tonos" visto de atrás El diseño del Sultan RS Street Drifter es una referencia al Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de Sean SeansEvo.jpg|El Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de la película SeansEvoatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de la película SultanRSSean.png|El Sultan RS diseñado como el coche de la película SultanRSSeanatrás.png|Parte trasera del Sultan RS diseñado de la película 5 El Wastelander está inspirado en el Mongo en el cual se usaba en los atracos a bancos. Mongo_rápido_y_furioso_5.jpg|El Mongo de la película Mongo_parte_trasera_rapido_y_furioso_5.jpg|Parte trasera del Mongo de la película Wastelander-GTAO-front.png|El Wastelander Wastelander-GTAO-atras.png|Parte trasera del Wastelander 6 *El Phoenix se puede modificar con el color rojo marrón y con un alerón grande y demás cosas como el Dodge Charger Daytona (1970) de Dominic Toretto *El coche rampa que aparece en la actualización GTA Online: Importaciones/Exportaciones, es igual a éste; aunque con pocas diferencias. *El Retinue de GTA Online: Smuggler's Run puede ser modificado con color azul y blanco así como el Ford Escort (1970) de Brian o´ Conner Flip Car.jpg|El Flip Car de la película RampBuggy-GTAO-front.png|El Ramp Buggy en GTA Online ford_1970-escort-RYF6.jpg|El Ford Escort de la película RetinueCosplay-Online.jpg|El Retinue modificado como en la película Dodge_Charger_Daytona_RyF6.jpg|El Dodge Charger de la película Phoenix_RyF6.png|El Phoenix modificado como en la película 7 El Gauntlet Hellfire al pintarlo de color verde lima, aplicarle una cubierta, poniendo tumbaburros en la parte delantera y poniendo un alerón se hará referencia al Dodge Challenger SRT8 de Letty. Dodge_Challenger_Rápido_y_Furioso_7.jpg|El Dodge Challenger de Letty de la película Gauntlet_Hellfire_Rápido_y_Furioso_7.png|El Gauntlet Hellfire modificado como el de la película 8 El Tornado Rat Rod está inspirado en el Chevrolet Fleetline sin partes delanteras de dicha película, aunque en la película no posee puertas mientras que en el juego sí lo tiene. Chevy_Fleetline_Rápidos_y_Furiosos_8.jpg|El Chevrolet Fleetline de la película Chevy_Fleetline_Rápidos_y_Furiosos_8_atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Chevrolet Fleetline de la película TornadoRatRod-GTAV.png|El Tornado Rat Rod TornadoRatRod-GTAVatras.png|Parte trasera del Tornado Rat Rod El Mundo de Wayne El Rhapsody es idéntico al de la película y como curiosidad en GTA V se le puede modificar para que se vea como el Mirthmobile. Además en TLAD se puede ver una foto de ellos. Mirthmobile.jpg|El Mirth Mobile de la película Mirthmobilegtav.jpg|Rhapsody modificado como el carro de la película Rhapsody-TLAD-Interior.jpg|Personajes de la película en TLAD Titanic En Bombardea esa base: Acto II, 8-Ball instala una bomba para hundir el Les Cargo. Titanicbarcohundido.jpg Bombardea esa base (acto II)6.png Saga Volver al Futuro Biff El camión es una referencia al personaje "Biff Tannen", que perseguía a Marty y al final termina chocando contra un camión de mierda. Dicha escena fue inspiración para crear el camión. Deluxo El Deluxo que aparece en los modos de Saltar Viaje en PC en GTA SA es un guiño al Delorean DMC-12. En la BETA de GTA VC, tenía la apariencia de un Delorean, cosa que en la versión definitiva fue cambiado. Posiblemente para evitar conflictos de Copyright. Aun así sus texturas se pueden encontrar en archivos del juego, y se pueden usar con Mods. En GTA Online regresa este vehículo conservando la apariencia de anteriores entregas. Con la posibilidad de que puede planear en el aire; haciendo referencia al Delorean DMC-12 que se adaptó como vehículo aéreo en Volver al Futuro 2 y las luces traseras se ubican en la defensa en lugar de la turbina. Ademas puede ser modificado como el mismo modelo de Volver al Futuro 3 solo cambiando las ruedas. En una mision online Lester Crest sugiere al jugador que pinte un vehículo en color gris plata como el Delorean de la vida real. DeloreanDMC12.jpg|El Delorean DMC-12 de la película DeloreanDMC12atras.jpg|Parte trasera del Delorean DMC-12 de la película Gta_vc_beta_deluxo.jpg|Beta del Deluxo en GTA VC (nótese los faros traseros y su insignia) SaltarViaje.png Deloreanvolador-Volveralfuturo2.jpg|El Delorean DMC-12 (modo vuelo) en la película Deluxovuelo-GTAO.png|El Deluxo con el modo vuelo en acción (in-game) Surfer El Surfer azul es una referencia a la VW Combi Type 2 que manejaban los libios en la primera película. La única diferencia es que en el juego no cuenta con techo retráctil. Cars La cubierta de Amazing Albany del Hermes se inspira en el Fabuloso Hornet conocido el personaje de Doc Hudson. DocHudson.jpg|Doc Hudson diseñado como el Fabuloso Hornet Hudson_hornet_vida_real.jpg|El personaje en la vida real Hermes_doc_hudson.png|El Hermes modificado como Doc Hudson 60 Segundos El Ellie al aplicar rayas negras y poner pintura de color gris oscuro se hará como el Shelby GT500 Eleanor de esta película Shelby_GT500_Eleanor_60_Segundos.jpg|El carro de la película Eleanor_atrás.jpg|Vista trasera del carro de la película Ellie_60_Segundos.jpg|El Ellie modificado como el carro de la película Ellie_60_Segundos_atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Ellie modificado como el carro de la película 007 James Bomb y JB 700 Dos de estos vehículos hacen referencia al Aston Martin DB5 utilizado en sus películas Goldfinger, Spectre y Casino Royale. Además el James Bomb parodia al nombre de 007. JamesBondDB5.png|James Bond y su Aston Martin DB5 DB5atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Aston Martin DB5 de James Bond James-bomb.jpg|Un James Bomb JB700_película.png|JB 700 JB700_como_la_película.png|JB 700 Matricula4GENTJB700V.png|La matrícula 4G3NT que hace referencia a que James Bond es agente Stromberg Inspirado en el Wet Nellie de La espía que me amó. Wet_Nellie.jpg Wetnellie_atrás.jpg Wet_Nellie_agua.jpg StrombergSub-GTAO.png StrombergSub-GTAO-atrás.png Stromburg-GTAO-Trailer2.png|Par de Stromberg (vehículo)s Specter Al pintarlo de color gris oscuro se hará referencia al Aston Martin DB5 de la película Spectre. Además su nombre es similar. James_Bond_Spectre_Aston_Martin_DB10.jpg Spectre_Aston_Martin_DB10_Atrás.jpg Specter_James_Bond.png|Specter lucido como el carro de la película Specter_James_Bond_Atrás.png|Parte trasera del Specter lucido como el carro de la película Herbie: A toda marcha La calcomanía "Clásico de carreras" del GT500 hace referencia al Volkswagen Beetle (Typ 1) conocido como Herbie de la película sólo que posee el número 21 en lugar del 53. Volkswagen_Beetle_Herbie.jpg|El Volkswagen Beetle Herbie de la película Beetle_herbie_atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Volkswagen Beetle Herbie de la película GT500_Herbie.png|El GT500 modificado como el coche de la película GT500_Herbie_atrás.png|Parte trasera del GT500 modificado como el coche de la película Días de trueno Las calcomanías de Burger Shot, Sprunk X-treme y Ragga Rum son una clara referencia a las calcomanías Hardees de Russ Wheeler, City Chevrolet de Cole Trickle y Mello Yello también de Cole Trickle. Hardees_Days_of_Thunder.jpg|El coche con calcomanía Hardees de la película HotringSabre-GTAO-BurgerShot.png|Hotring Sabre con calcomanía Burger Shot DaysofThunderCityChevrolet.jpg|El coche con calcomanía City Chevrolet de la película HotringSabre-SprunkX-treme.png|Hotring Sabre con calcomanía Sprunk X-treme Days_Of_Thunder_Mello_Yello.jpg|El coche con calcomanía Mello Yello de la película HotringSabreRaggaRum.png|Hotring Sabre con calcomanía Ragga Rum Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby Hotring Sabre Las calcomanías Weazel Network y Rainé del Hotring Sabre, son una clara referencia a las calcomanías ME de Ricky Bobby y Perrier de Jean Girard. ME_Ford_Fusion_Ricky_Bobby.jpg|El Ford Fusion con la calcomanía ME de Ricky Bobby junto con el Chevrolet Impala con la calcomanía Perrier de Jean Girard de la película HotringSabreWeazelNetwork.png|El Hotring Sabre con la calcomanía Weazel Network HotringSabre-GTAO-Rainé.png|El Hotring Sabre con la calcomanía Rainé Tulip La cubierta de "Los Santos Nights" está directamente inspirada en el Chevelle Malibu usado por el protagonista en la película Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. Chevelle_Malibu_THRB.jpg|El Chevelle Malibu de la película Chevelle_Malibu_THRB_Atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Chevelle Malibu de la película Tulip_Talladega_Heights_Ricky_Bobby.png|El Tulip modificado como en la película Tulip_atrás_Talladega_Heights_Ricky_Bobby.png|Parte trasera del Tulip modificado como en la película Carrera Mortal Se puede customizar la versión apocalipsis del Dominator para que quede igual como el Ford Mustang GT de la película. Ford_Mustang_GT_Death_Race.jpg Dominator_Death_Race.png|Dominator del apocalipsis modificado como el de la película Mad Max Imperator En su versión apocalipsis puede ser modificado como el Ford Falcon V8 de la película. Mad-Max-Ford-Falcon-V8-Interceptor.jpg|V8 Interceptor de la película Imperator_Mad_Max_Interceptor.png|Imperator modificado como el de la película Bruiser Por su diseño es una clara referencia a la limusina devora gente conocida como "People Eater's Limo" de Mad Max: Furia en el camino, sólo que como diferencia, en el juego no lleva los remolques como en la [película. People_Eaters_Limo_MMFR.jpg BruiserApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png Cerberus Inspirado en el "War Rig" de Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Mad-Max-Fury-Road-War-Rig.jpg CerberusApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png Sasquatch Inspirada en la camioneta monstruo "Bigfoot" de Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Bigfoot_MMFR.jpg SasquatchApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png Tango y Cash La Brutus está inspirada en la Chevrolet K-2500 Silverado 1988 de esta película. Chevrolet_K2500_Silverado_Tango_y_Cash.png BrutusApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png Austin Powers El Jug Swinger y el Swinger con la cubierta de "Por la reina y el país" se asemejan al Jaguar E-Type de color azul con franjas rojas que simula la bandera de Reino Unido. Este auto es coloquialmente llamado "Shaguar". Shaguar_Austin_Powers.jpg|Shaguar de la película JugSwinger-GTAL.png|Jug Swinger Swinger-GTAO-PorLaReinayelPaís.png|Swinger con la cubierta de Por la reina y el país ET El salto único frente a la cartelera de Full Moon es una clara referencia a la película lo cual lo considera un easter egg del juego. Bicicleta_E.T..jpg GTA_VCS_referencia_a_e.t..png Toy Story El Bifta puede ser personalizado de color verde y azul en la carrocería y ruedas todoterreno de color rojo para que se luciera como el coche de juguete teledirigido aparecido en la película. Auto_de_Toy_Story.jpg Bifta_Toy_Story.png Parque Jurásico La cubierta de Globe Oil para la Hellion es una referencia a la calcomanía usada en la Jeep Wrangler 1993. Jeep_Wrangler_Jurrasic_Park.jpg Hellion_Jurrasic_Park.png|La Hellion modificada como la camioneta de la película A prueba de muerte La cubierta ¿Realmente es seguro? del Vamos puede asemejarse al Chevrolet Nova que en su capó posee una calavera similar al de la película. A_prueba_de_muerte_Nova.jpg Vamos_A_prueba_de_muerte.png Kill Bill Atuendo Dragón Inspirado en el traje utilizado por la protagonista llamada "La Novia". Kill_Bill_La_Novia.jpg|La Novia MonoDragón_lcs.png|Toni Cipriani con el Atuendo Dragón Kill Phil 1 y 2 Dos misiones de VCS hacen referencia a esta saga. Viernes 13 *GTA VC: Atraco al banco *LCS: Overol *GTA V: Una de las máscaras que se pueda poner hace referencia a Jason Vorhees. *GTA Online: 1 ornamento que se le puede poner al auto se asemeja mucho a Jason Voorhes. Jason_Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees Máscara_Jason_Voorhees.jpg|Máscara de Jason Voorhees VCbankjob.jpg|Tommy Vercetti con el atuendo Atraco al banco Mono_lcs.png|Toni Cipriani con el Overol Jugador_Online_disfrazado_de_Jason_Voorhees.png|Jugador Online disfrazado de Jason Voorhees Ornamento_de_Jason_Voorhes.png|Ornamento basado en Jason Voorhees Bullitt Al Ellie y al Dominator GTX se les puede pintar de verde oscuro para que se asemeje a ambos carros de Steve McQueen de sus películas tanto clásica como moderna. Ford_Mustang_1968_Bullitt.jpg|Ford Mustang 1968 de la película Ellie_Bullitt.png|El Ellie como el carro de la película del 68 Ford_Mustang_2019_Bullitt.jpg|Ford Mustang 2019 de la película Dominator_GTX_Bullitt.png|Dominator GTX como el carro de la película del 2019 Encuentros cercanos del 3er tipo Parodiada por Closer Encounters. Fuego contra fuego Hilary King puede estar basado en Neil McCauley, ya que ambos están involucrados en el inframundo criminal y viven una existencia solitaria que prohíbe el apego y enfatiza la movilidad, además de que su muerte y la posible muerte de Cam Jones en El atraco pueden ser una referencia a la muerte de Michael Cheritto y Donald Breedan en un tiroteo con la policía. Máxima Velocidad Jack Traven conduce un bus a más de 50 mph para evitar que una bomba detone. Algo similar hace Tommy en Gira publicitaria. Tiburón Parodiada por Bite. Indiana Jones y Los cazadores del arca perdida El Skimmer es similar a un avión usado en Indiana Jones y Los cazadores del arca perdida. En Consolador Dodo, misión de GTA VC, el juego menciona que el hidroavión que vas a usar se usó como atrezzo en una película independiente. En GTA 4, en el 2do encuentro con Brian Meech, éste puede hacer una referencia a la película, en el 1er diálogo cuando intenta recordar una película donde estaba un hombre en una montaña y lo persigue un peñasco gigante. Buenos muchachos En el interior de InterGlobal Films hay un cartel de la película Badfellas, tributo a la película The Goodfellas en la que participó Ray Liotta, actor que da voz a Tommy Vercetti; pero los personajes que aparecen el cartel son Salvatore Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Joey Leone y Toni Cipriani en su versión Beta. Este cartel también está en GTA 3, LCS y GTA SA. ¨Futuro en el presente¨.jpg Goodfellas.jpg Badfellas-1-.jpg TV Miami Vice 80th Vice Piloto Miami Vice.png Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories.png Grand Theft Auto Vice City.JPG Existen numerosas referencias de la saga a este popular show, pero sin duda, son los juegos ambientados en Vice City los que le rinden mayor y más destacado número de homenajes y parodias. El título de la serie era "Miami Vice" y estuvo ubicada en el Miami de finales de los ochenta. Cabe decir que en la traducción española, se entendió el término "Vice" como Corrupción, en Hispanoamérica como "Vicio". Siguiendo estas referencias, los títulos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories hacen referencia al término definido anteriormente, indicando así que la ciudad en la que se ambientan, Vice City, es un antro de perdición y corrupción. Cabe decir que la ciudad tomada como escenario estaba basada en el Miami representado por Scarface y por Miami Vice y prácticamente, en la misma época en la que surgieron. Escopeta recortada Primero, se ha de comentar que la denominada escopeta recortada ha sufrido variaciones a lo largo de los juegos, pero el modelo que nos interesa para realizar este análisis se trata del monocañón (término que significa "un solo cañón") recortado, haciéndola más manejable que la Escopeta convencional, siendo introducido este modelo en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y perpetuado por Vice City Stories y Liberty City Stories. Dado que se puede ver que coincide el modelo de arma, y siguiendo la capacidad referencial de la saga GTA, así como teniendo en cuenta que dicha arma fue introducida en el Vice City de los años ochenta, se puede decir que este arma mismamente rinde un homenaje a la que solía llevar el personaje de Ricardo Tubbs cuando tenía que enfrentarse con los maleantes y antagonistas de la serie RecortadaVC.png StubbyVC.PNG 80th Vice Nuevos Enemigos Tiroteo 11.png Stinger En otro punto en el que destacó Miami Vice fue en el uso de los más lujosos coches deportivos de la época por parte de los protagonistas para facilitar y dar más credibilidad a su labor de policías encubiertos. El Ferrari Daytona Spyder, de color negro (aunque siendo estrictos, en realidad era un Chevrolet Corvette C3 al que le habían puesto la marca Ferrari), fue el primer deportivo que utilizó el agente Sonny Crockett, a lo largo de las dos primeras temporadas de la serie, hasta que fue reemplazado en la tercera por el más famoso aún Ferrari Testarossa blanco. Volviendo al sistema referencial del juego y a la ambientación en época y localización, se puede afirmar que el modelo ochentero de Stinger, el cual apareció en los juegos ambientados en Vice City, estuvo basado en el primer vehículo de Crockett, el Ferrari Daytona. Por supuesto, hay que decir que en la saga Grand Theft Auto existen otros modelos del vehículo Stinger, aunque estos no hacen referencia al ya mencionado Daytona. 80th Vice Piloto Stinger Daytona.png|Vista del Daytona, en una de las escenas más famosas de la serie. Stinger VC.PNG Stinger VCS.JPG VCPD Cheetah y Cheetah Classic El vehículo icónico de la serie apareció en el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie, cuando Enzo Ferrari decidió mandar dos Testarossas del 86 a la serie, desechando así el Daytona. El vehículo, nuevamente perteneciente al agente Crockett, causó furor entre las masas. En la saga GTA, el Cheetah ya existía antes de la llegada de GTA: VC, pero al igual que el Stinger, el modelo fue adaptado para rendir culto a la serie. No sólo fue la adaptación del Testarossa al juego lo que da pie al homenaje, sino que existe también, tanto en VC como en VCS un modelo especial policial, usado por agentes encubiertos de los cuáles se hablará más tarde, con capacidad de realizar las misiones de vigilante con él, e incluso, la extraña propiedad de repintarlo, al ser un vehículo de emergencias. A pesar de que el Cheetah del VCPD esté basado en el Testarossa, se puede ver que sólo los neumáticos del modelo de VCS coinciden con la versión real del vehículo. En Grand Theft Auto Online por parte de la actualización GTA Online: Tráfico de armas y por parte del evento Semana Cheetah Classic se agrega el Cheetah Classic. A este vehículo se le puede pintar de color blanco igual como el coche de la película. Ferrari Testarossa.png Ferrari Testarossa (2).png VCPD Cheetah VCS.JPG VCPD Cheetah VC.PNG Cheetah_Classic_Miami_Vice.png Vice Squad Se trata de una brigada especial de policías vestidos de paisano que sólo aparece en Vice City, tanto en 1984 como en 1986, los cuáles, aparecerán con la tercera estrella de búsqueda policial. Su característica especial es que van montados en el VCPD Cheetah; están armados con Uzi, al igual que los SWAT de la zona; y van vestidos con elegantes trajes. Ello hace referencia al empleo de los agentes Crockett y Tubbs, los cuáles, pertenecían a la brigada de Antivicio de Miami y en su trabajo tenían que hacerse pasar como traficantes elegantes y ataviados, equipados con el Testarossa ya mencionado anteriormente. Se debe destacar que el policía de la foto tiene un parecido con el actor Don Johnson, quien interpreta a Crockett en la serie. Gta-vc antivice.jpg|Miembros de la patrulla antivicio en un VCPD Cheetah. Gta-vc Cop1.jpg|¿Don Johnson? Squalo En la serie, el departamento le permitía al agente Crockett poseer una lancha inconmesurablemente veloz para dar más veracidad a su tapadera como narcotraficante. El primer modelo usado fue la Chris Craft Stinger 390X, mientras que en la segunda temporada dicho modelo fue sustituído por una Wellcraft 38 Scarab KV. Por lo tanto, y siguiendo con la estela de homenajes dejada por Vice City y comparando las imágenes expuestas, se puede destacar el gran parecido entre la lancha de la serie y la lancha del juego, la cuál, combina ambos modelos usados por Don Johnson, aunque en realidad, tiende más a semejarse a la 390X, mientras que el modelo de Scarab fue usado para la popa de la Squalo vista en San Andreas. Incluso cabe mencionar que Crockett siempre iba comentando a los grandes traficantes la superioridad en velocidad de su lancha, lo que le permitiría introducir cualquier mercancía en Miami, y referencia también a ello, Ricardo Díaz alega que el Squalo es el barco más rápido de todos. Squallovicecity.jpg Chris Craft Stinger 390X.png|La 390X fue la primera lancha de Sonny. Wellcraft 38 Scarab KV.png|La Scarab fue la segunda. Violator El nombre Beta del Violator iba ser Scarab de forma similar a la segunda lancha que manejaba Sonny Crockett en la serie. thumb|center|250px|El nombre (Beta) del Violator Marquis El protagonista de Miami Vice también usaba una casa-barco para hacer más realista su tapadera, barco en el que vivía y donde hacía las quedadas con algunos de los delincuentes con los que se relacionaba. En el interior del barco, vivía un caimán llamado Elvis. Nótese el gran parecido del barco de Crockett con el modelado del Marquis, embarcación de navegación de lujo también, al igual que el Squalo, introducido en Vice City, por lo tanto, los desarrolladores también usaron la casa-barco de Sonny para obtener una base de diseño sobre la cuál, realizar el dibujo del Marquis. 80th Vice Piloto Barco Cougan.png|El barco de Sonny Crockett Marquis vc.PNG Traje de cubano En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories existe una indumentaria que portaban los Cubanos, como signo de identificación con la banda. Esta prenda podía ser adquirida por Tommy Vercetti en una tienda de Little Havana. Dicho atuendo está compuesto por una camiseta blanca con un círculo rojo y un Kanji japonés en el centro, un pantalón vaquero azúl, una cinta roja para el pelo y por último, unos zapatos blancos. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero teniendo en cuenta que Miami Vice representaba una época en sus años de emisión y que una captura del episodio piloto de dicha serie nos muestra a un hombre corriente llevando esa indumentaria (a excepción de la cinta de pelo), se puede concluir que se trataba de un atuendo de moda en la época, dado que el tipo de la foto (quien sólo hace de extra) viste casi exáctamente igual a como lo haría un cubano de Vice City: eso incluye el pantalón vaquero y la camiseta blanca con el círculo rojo y el símbolo nipón. El calzado también se trata de unas zapatillas blancas. AtuendoTommy.png 80th Vice Piloto Airport.png|Momento en que Ricardo Tubbs llega a Miami por primera vez, nótese al transeúnte que va delante, el cuál viste con la indumentaria cubana del juego. In The Air Tonight Se trata de la famosa pieza tocada por Phil Collins, siendo este su primer éxito musical, dado a luz en el año 1981. Fue un éxito de la época y los curiosos, así como los fans, trataron de indagar en la letra, para concluir si esta narraba un hecho real padecido por el propio Collins. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Victor Vance debía proteger a Collins, personaje real introducido en el juego, en tres ocasiones, pudiendo posteriormente asistir a sus conciertos para escuchar su canción. Como curiosidad, VCS se ambientaba en 1984, año en que Miami Vice fue estrenada en televisión, con un episodio Piloto que muestra una escena con Sonny y Ricardo yendo en el Daytona del primero mientras sonaba esta canción, antes de enfrentarse a un peligroso narcotraficante colombiano. Dicha escena fue considerada como una de las más icónicas en el mundo de la televisión. La canción volvió a exponerse en la serie durante el vigésimo episodio de la cuarta temporada, en el momento en que los dos detectives perseguían a otro traficante y a su novia. Phillip Michael Thomas PhilThomas.jpg Lance Vance.jpg El actor que dio vida a Ricardo Tubbs en el show fue contratado en el año 2002 por Rockstar para dar su voz al personaje de Lance Vance, compañero de fatigas de Tommy Vercetti. Dado el éxito de ventas en orden creciente que iba obteniendo los juegos de la saga GTA, Phillip fue requerido en una segunda ocasión para volver a dar vida a Lance Vance, en este caso, para compartir aventuras con su hermano. A destacar también, que en el episodio piloto de la serie original, Ricardo Tubbs sentía deseos de venganza debido al asesinato de su hermano en Nueva York por parte de unos traficantes de droga. Ese sentimiento de pérdida y de venganza es recogido por el personaje de la saga GTA a cuya voz se prestó a dar Phillip, Lance Vance, aunque marcando la diferencia de que Ricardo no era un asesino y Lance sí. Curiosidades *La misión Freefall tiene curiosamente el mismo nombre que el episodio doble final de "Corrupción en Miami", el cual se llama también Freefall, o en castellano, "Caída libre". Es necesario mencionar que mientras el nombre del capítulo tenía un alto significado metafórico, la misión de GTA:SA sólo hacía referencia al momento de la cinemática del "intercambio" de vehículos. *Es posible que exista una referencia a la serie en la misión Oferta y demanda, dado que junta varios elementos basados en la misma. En la misión, Tommy y Lance (doblado por Phillip Michael Thomas) van en Squalo (basado en la lancha de Crockett) hacia el barco de un traficante, el cuál es un Marquis, pudiendo ser una referencia al trabajo y al estilo de vida de Crockett, bien por que a veces hacía transacciones con su barco, o bien por que él tenía que usar su lancha junto a Tubbs (interpretado también por Phillip) para llegar a los barcos de los inaccesibles traficantes de alta mar. *En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony existe un barco llamado Smuggler, el cuál significa contrabandista en español, mientras que en Miami Vice existe un episodio llamado "Smuggler blues", o traducido al castellano, "La ley del contrabandista", pudiendo ser el título de dicho episodio el referente para darle el nombre a dicha lancha. Los Simpsons Grand Theft Scratchy El titulo de este juego es una parodia a Grand Theft Auto, aparte de la similitud de la caratula y letra, hay un episodio que se llama igual y es similar a Grand Theft Auto San Andreas empezando por el barrio donde se empieza Cul-de-sac es similar a Ganton de Los Santos, también hay una casa similar a la Casa de los Johnson, a parte hay una banda de ratones y la banda de gatos que son enemigas, similar a como lo son los Grove Street Families y los Ballas. A parte hay un rapero llamado Poochie, similar a Madd Dogg, también su logo es similar al de Rockstar Games llevando la letra: P*. Estas referencias aparecen en Los Simpson: el videojuego. El nombre de la ciudad se llama Caninewood, parodia a Vinewood. Concretamente este juego esta basado en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. En PS3 y Xbox 360 a veces los ratones suelen decir: Mas dinero mas problemas, haciendo referencia a la misión No Money, Mo' Problems, de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories. Lisa dice: "¿Y seguirá siendo divertido sino puedes machacar a gatas prostitutas y quitarles su dinero?", haciendo referencia a que en todos los juegos Grand Theft Auto matamos a prostitutas y les quitamos el dinero. Grand Theft Walrus Es un juego que también parodia a Grand Theft Auto, aparece en Los Simpson La película, cuando Homero esta en un bar en Alaska jugando a este videojuego en un flipper, donde el protagonista es una foca y se lo ve matando a un pingüino con una escopeta recortada desde un coche parecido al Deimos SP y el Infernus. Grand Theft Scratchy: Itchy City Stories Es otro juego de Grand Theft Scratchy, aparece en el episodio The Food Wife, es una parodia a LCS y [VCS|VCS, y el logo parodia a este último salvo que la letra es de color lila. Grand Theft Scratchy Itchy City Stories.png Grand theft scratchy small.PNG Curiosidades *En el episodio Grand Theft Scratchy aparece Hilary Clinton felicitando a Marge y a Lisa por haber limpiado el juego y luego es aplastada por un cartel, esto hace referencia a que ella en la vida real critico mucho el Hot Coffee de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, juego en el que se basa en este episodio y a que Rockstar se burlo de ella poniendo su cara en la Estatua de la Felicidad. Los Soprano Tony Soprano thumb|200px Anthony John Soprano, Sr., interpretado por James Gandolfini, es un personaje ficticio de la serie. Se presenta como el verdadero protagonista de la misma, apareciendo, así, en cada uno de los episodios de ella. Es el jefe de la familia del crimen DiMeo. Tony, prácticamente, maneja todo el norte de Nueva Jersey, antes y después de ser jefe de su familia. La relación entre Tony y su tío, Corrado John Soprano, Jr. (mejor conocido como Junior Soprano), fue muy afectiva durante años, siendo el que introdujo en el mundo del baseball, pero que a lo largo de los años, Tony abandonaría, cosa que Junior le recriminaría más tarde reiteradas veces. La relación entre los dos entró en recesión a causa de temas de negocios, cuando, exactamente, Tony frustra las intenciones de su tío de asesinar a Pussy Malanga. Posteriormente, Chris Moltisanti (sobrino político de Tony) y Brendan Filone (miembro no oficial de la familia del crimen) deciden atracar mercancías de una compañía de transportes vinculadas con Junior Soprano. Ante esta controversia, Junior Soprano decide asesinar a Brendan Filone, sin embargo Tony Soprano decide no contratacar, e incluso acordando que a causa de la muerte de Jackie Aprile, Sr (jefe de facto de la Familia del Crimen DiMeo), acuerda que su tío sea el nuevo jefe de la familia. A causa de todo esto, Junior Soprano y la propia madre de Tony, Livia Soprano, conspiran para matarlo. Curiosidades *Los hechos entre Tony Soprano y su madre pueden ser una fuente de inspiración para el personaje de Toni Cipriani durante LCS. *También puede ser que el nombre de Toni Cipriani sea una parodia de Tony Soprano. Buffy the Vampire Slayer thumb|200px TelevisiónCripta.jpg TeleBuffy.png TumbaSA.jpg TumbaBuffy.png EntradaSA.jpg EntradaBuffy.png Uno de los personajes de esta serie es Spike, un vampiro con aspiraciones malignas pero cuyo transcurso en la serie le hace cambiar su personalidad. Aparecido como secundario durante la segunda temporada, acaba haciéndose principal a partir de la cuarta, donde busca un sitio donde vivir. A mitad de dicha temporada lo encuentra, eligiendo una cripta del cementerio. Esta cripta aparece homenajeada en el cementerio de Los Sepulcros, donde aparecen objetos como una tumba abierta o una televisión, recordando a su cripta adaptada para vivir él. Breaking Bad thumb|200px GTA CW Schroeder es uno de los 80 traficantes. Su nombre viene del apellido del cuñado de Walter White, y policía, Hank Schroeder. GTA V En el juego GTA V existen numerosas referencias del show, principalmente en la vida de los protagonistas, vehículos y misiones. Journey La Journey es una clara parodia al remolque utilizado por Walter White y Jesse Pinkman en la primera temporada para producir y crear metanfetaminas. También es el primer laboratorio de drogas que crea Walter White para introducirse en el mundo del narcotráfico. Remolque_Breaking_Bad.png JourneyCazaGTAV.png Traje de Fumigador El traje de fumigador, usado en durante el atraco a la joyería, es u guiño al traje usado en la serie por Walter White y Jesse Pinkman para evitar el contacto con los químicos de la metanfetamina. Cabe destacar que el traje en el juego tanto en la beta como en la versión final son idénticos al de la serie. Fumigador_Breaking_Bad.jpg El-trabajo-de-la-joyeria-9.png Michael De Santa y Trevor Philips La historia de Michael y Trevor estan influenciados en la serie. En el caso de Michael, su relación familiar está basado en la relación familiar de Walter White ya que ambas esposas odian el estilo de vida de sus esposos (Michael vuelve a atracar mientras que Walter sigue con su vida de narcotraficante), ambos sobreprotegen a sus hijos y estos mueren al final de la historia (en el caso de Michael si se escoge la opción A). Cabe señalar que si el jugador pone a Michael calvo y con barba y bigote, tiene un enorme parecido físico a Walter White en las ultimas temporadas. La carrera de Trevor Philips está basada en la vida criminal de Walter White ya que ambos se especializan en drogas (principalmente metanfetaminas), tiene un joven amigo drogadicto que se lleva bien a pesar de ser muy inútil (Wade Hebert/Jesse Pinkman) y durante su carrera sufrió el ataque de los competidores (en la serie Walter se enfrenta con vendedores locales y pandillas agresivas, mientras que en el juego Trevor esta en guerra con los O'Neal y los Aztecas). Walter White Breaking Bad.jpg|Walter White Michael cara.jpg|Michael De Santa. Cara Trevor2.jpg|Trevor Philips. Michael_Walter.png|Michael si se le coloca calvo, con barba y lentes y Walter White. Knight Rider El Ruiner 2000 es una referencia a K.I.T.T., el vehículo protagonista de la serie. Salvo que las llantas son diferentes a las del vehículo. Este forma parte de la actualizacion GTA Online: Importaciones/Exportaciones Kitt-from-knight-rider.jpg Ruiner2000-GTAO-front.png El Hauler personalizado de la actualización tráfico de armas está basado en el camión "Goliath" de la serie. Goliath-knightrider.jpg HaulerCustom-Online.png Los Dukes de Hazzard El Dukes es una clara referencia al auto "General Lee" de la película y como curiosidad al auto se le puede diseñarlo para que se vea como el coche de la película. También hay una canción que es igual al de película que se puede escuchar en Rebel Radio GeneralLee.jpg GeneralLee atras.jpg DukesmodificadoGeneralLee.jpg|Dukes diseñado como el General Lee Scooby-Doo Pintar la Youga Classic de celeste y amarillo limón la harán quedar idéntica a la Máquina del misterio. Mysterymachine.jpg YougaclassicTuningV.jpg Top Gear La Technical Aqua está inspirada en la Toybota ya que ambas camionetas son anfibias pero con la diferencia que en el juego lleva armas y en el documental no la lleva. Toybota.jpg|El vehículo en el programa Toybota atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del vehículo del programa Toyobota agua.jpg|El vehículo del programa transitando en el agua TechnicalAqua-GTAO-front.png|Technical Aqua TechnicalAqua-GTAO-atras.png|Parte trasera de la Technical Aqua TechnicalAqua Agua.png Brigada A Gang Burrito En GTA V la Gang Burrito civil tiene los mismos esquemas que la camioneta de esta serie. CamionetaBrigadaA.jpg CamionetaBrigadaA-Atras.jpg GangBurritoCivilGTAVfrente.png GangBurritoCivilGTAVatras.png Coquette El Coquette blanco con una línea roja se asemeja al Chevrolet Corvette utilizado por Templeton Peck mejor conocido como Faceman. Corvette_de_templeton_peck.jpg Corvette_brigada_a.jpg Coquette-Brigada_A.png Coquette-Brigada_A_Atrás.png Batman Guasón/Joker El jugador online puede lucirse como "El Joker" conocido en latinoamérica "El Guasón" poniendo de pintura facial "Demonio fúnebre", poniendo de pintalabios "Emborronado", poniendo de cabello "Engominado" de color verde y poniéndose atuendos púrpuras. Cabe destacar que la pintura facial solamente estará disponible en Halloween. El_Joker_Batman.jpg Jugador_Online_vestido_como_El_Joker.png Vigilante El Vigilante es un guiño al Batimóvil de esta película. Batimóvil.png Batimóvil atrás.png Vigilante-GTAO-Warstock.png Street Hawk La Oppressor está inspirada en la moto voladora Streethawk además que en la beta se iba a llamar ese nombre. Moto_de_streethawk.jpg Oppressor-GTAO.png Mr. Bean Mr. Benz La tienda de ropas elegante es una parodia a dicha serie. Issi Classic Al pintarlo de color verde y instalar capó de carbono, se hará como el Austin Mini Cooper de dicha serie aunque carecerá la posibilidad de poner el sillón en el techo aunque con mods se puede descargar la variante con el sillón en el techo. Mini_Cooper_de_mr_bean.jpg Minicoopermrbeanatras.png Mini_cooper_de_mr_bean_con_el_sillón.jpg MiniCoopersillonmrbean.jpg Issi_Classic_mr_bean.png|Issi Classic modificado como el de Mr. Bean. Issi_Classic_mr_bean_atrás.png|Parte trasera del Issi Classic modificado como el de Mr. Bean. Issi_Classic_mr_bean_sillon.jpg|Issi Classic con el sillón en el techo (por medio de mods). Issi_Classic_mr_bean_sillón.jpg|Parte trasera del Issi Classic con el sillón en el techo (por medio de mods). Initial D Futo Al ponerle capó de carbono, pintar la carrocería de blanco y la parte baja de negro, se hará como el Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 quien lo maneja Takumi Fujiwara además de que el nombre deriva de la palabra Dorifuto que significa Drift en inglés lo cual hace alusión que el coche tanto en el del juego como el auto de la vida real, es diseñado para derrapar. Sin embargo, no se le podrá poner el logotipo de Tofu en los costados. Además, Futo es una anagrama de Tofu en el cual hace referencia a que Takumi en su serie, le entregaba tofu a la gente con su carro protagónico. Sprinter_trueno_initial_d.jpg|Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 de Takumi Fujiwara Takumifujiwara.jpg|Parte trasera del Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 de Takumi Fujiwara Futo_Initial_D.png|Futo modificado como el auto de Takumi Fujiwara Futo_Initial_D_Atrás.png|Parte trasera del Futo modificado como el auto de Takumi Fujiwara Banshee 900R Poniéndole la cubierta "Rayo amarillo" y pintarlo de ese color se recreará el Mazda RX-7 FD3S de Keisuke Takahashi. Mazda_RX-7_Keisuke_Initial_D.jpg|Mazda RX-7 FD3S de Keisuke Takahashi Banshee_900R_Keisuke.png|Banshee 900R modificado como el RX-7 de Keisuke The Walking Dead Steven Ogg Steven Ogg el actor que interpretó a Trevor Philips en GTA V, en la serie, interpretó a Simón que es el nombre beta de Trevor en el dicho juego. Simon-TWD.jpg Trevor_cara3.jpg Deathbike En sus versiones Apocalipsis y Pesadilla está inspirada en la moto de Daryl. MotoDarylTWD.jpg MotoDarylAtrásTWD.jpg DeathbikeApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png DeathbikeApocalipsis-GTAO-atrás.png MythBusters El Phantom Wedge está basado en el camión del programa, sólo que la rampa en el programa es amarilla mientras que en el juego es gris metalizado. Mythbusters_camión.jpg|El camión del programa Camión_de_cazadores_de_mitos_empujando_un_auto.jpg|El camión del programa empujando un auto PhantomWedge-GTAO-front.png|El Phantom Wedge PhantomWedge_emujando_el_vehiculo_para_afuera.png|Un Phantom Wedge empujando una Rancher XL Meteoro El Scramjet es una inspiración al Mach 5 de la serie. Meteoro_Mach_5.jpg Meteoro_Mach_5_atrás.jpg Scramjet_Meteoro.png|Scramjet modificado como el carro de la película. Carreras prohibidas Carreras prohibidas (Street Outlaws en inglés) es un documental de Discovery Channel estrenado en 10 de julio del 2013. Con las modificaciones correctas a la Yosemite lo hará ver como la Farm Truck de dicho programa. Farmtruck_carreras_prohibidas.jpg Farm_Truck_carreras_prohibidas_atrás_jpg.jpg Yosemite_Farm_Truck.png|Yosemite modificada como la Farm Truck Yosemite_Farm_Truck_atrás.png|Parte trasera de una Yosemite modificada como la Farm Truck Roadkill Roadkill es un programa de Internet de temática automotriz producido por Motor Trend y Hot Rod, dos revistas del Grupo Motor Trend. Es alojado por el ex editor en jefe de la revista Hot Rod, David Freiburger y el editor de personal Mike Finnegan. Roadkill se transmite solo en el servicio de transmisión Motor Trend, anteriormente Motor Trend On Demand, un servicio de suscripción mensual que ofrece este espectáculo y otros intereses relacionados con la automoción y la motocicleta. También se mostró gratis en el canal de Motor Trend de YouTube hasta el 19 de marzo de 2018, cuando se anunció oficialmente en el canal de Motor Trend de YouTube que los nuevos episodios del programa ya no estarían disponibles para ver en YouTube. En su lugar, ahora están alojados en el sitio web de Motor Trend (los episodios aún pueden verse de manera gratuita ocho semanas después de haber sido lanzados a miembros de suscripción premium) A partir de 2015, el espectáculo es patrocinado por el fabricante de automóviles estadounidense Dodge. En agosto de 2015 se anunció que TEN: The Enthusiast Network publicaría una revista trimestral llamada Roadkill, basada en el programa. A partir del 12 de enero de 2018, Mike Finnegan anunció en The Kibbe y Finnegan Show que la revista Roadkill se había reducido debido a las malas ventas en los quioscos, pero eso se debe a la falla de algunas de sus versiones. La Slamvan de la arena está inspirada en la Stubby Bob en el cual esta camioneta también carece la caja trasera además de que ésta también realiza caballitos con éxito haciendo referencia que a partir de la actualización GTA Online: Arena War, todos los vehículos de la clase Muscle, pueden hacer caballitos. Camioneta_Stubby_Bob_Roadkill.jpg|La Stubby Bob del programa Stubby_Bob_parte_trasera.jpg|Parte trasera de la Stubby Bob del programa SlamvanApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png|La Slamvan de Arena War SlamvanApocalipsis-GTAO-atrás.png|Parte trasera de la Slamvan de Arena War Wangan Midnight Wangan Midnight (湾 岸 ミ ッ ド ナ イ ト Wangan Middonaito?) es un manga japonés escrito e ilustrado por Michiharu Kusunoki. El 190z puede ser personalizado para que se luciera el Nissan 240z conocido como "Devil Z". Devil_Z_Wangan_Midnight.jpg|El Devil Z Devil_Z_Wangan_Midnight_Atrás.jpg|Parte trasera del Devil Z 190z_Devil_Z.png|190z modificado como el Devil Z 190z_Devil_Z_Atrás.png|Parte trasera del 190z modificado como el Devil Z Christine Christine es una novela del escritor estadounidense Stephen King. El Tornado al pintarlo de color rojo y ponerle techo blanco, se recreará el coche poseído llamado Christine. Christine.jpg Christine_Atrás.jpg Tornado_Christine.png Tornado_Christine_Atrás.png Personajes GTA 3 thumb|260px|right|Parecido entre Salvatore (versión Beta y final) con Vito. *Salvatore Leone en Vito Corleone. *Donald Love en Donald Trump. *Toni Cipriani en Tony Soprano. GTA VC *Tommy Vercetti en Tony Montana, de Scarface. *Lance Vance en Manny Rivera, de Scarface. *Sonny Forelli en Alejandro Sosa, de Scarface. *Ricardo Díaz en Frank López, de Scarface. *Ken Rosenberg en David Kleinfeld, de Carlito's Way. *Guardaespaldas en Ernie, de Scarface. *Alex Shrub en George W. Bush. *Jack Howitzer en Sylvester Stallone. *Steve Scott en Steven Spielberg. *Laura Shrub en Laura Bush. Tommy y tony.jpg Lance y Manny.png Sonny y Sosa.png David ken.PNG Diaz y Lopez.png Mario y Henry.png GTA SA *Sweet Johnson en O' Shea Johnson, mejor conocido como Ice Cube. *Ryder en Eazy-E. *Madd Dogg en Snoop Dogg. Sweet.PNG Ryder.PNG Snoop y madd dogg.png Además de los personajes principales y secundarios, también es posible encontrar peatones que se inspiran en algunos famosos. Estos peatones principalmente se inspiran en músicos y actores, a continuación las comparaciones: Catherine.png|Peatón inspirado en Catherine Tramell Odog.PNG|Familie inspirado en O-Dog Tre.png|Peatón inspirado en Tre Styles Deeloc.png|Peatón inspirado en Dee Loc (Snoop Dogg) Kurt.PNG|Peatón inspirado en Kurt Cobain Chris penn.PNG|Peatón inspirado en Chris Penn LLCoolJ.png|Peatón inspirado en LL Cool J VCS *Brian Forbes en Sonny Crockett, de Miami Vice. thumb|center|400px GTA 4 *Niko Bellic en Sasha de la película Behind Enemy Lines. *Joe Lawton en George W. Bush. *Cloe Parker en Britney Spears. *Alex Chilton en Paris Hilton. *The Blue Brothers en The Jonas Brothers. GTA V *Lacey Jonas en Lindsay Lohan. *Kwak en PSY. *Dale Jenkins en Richard Dawkins. Localizaciones Todas las localizaciones se encuentran en los Estados Unidos de América. Liberty State Liberty State se basa en el estado de Nueva York. *The Carraways en The Hamptons. Liberty City Liberty City (en todas sus diferentes versiones) está basada en Nueva York. La mayoría de barrios de Liberty también están basados en barrios de Nueva York. *Liberty City (GTA) **La costa oeste en Nueva Jersey. ***Eaglewood en Englewood. ***Hackenslash en Hackensack. ***Fort Law en Fort Lee. ***Schelberg en Guttenberg. ***Guernsey City en Jersey City. ***New Guernsey en Nueva Jersey. **La isla central en Manhattan. ***No Law en Nolaw. ***Island Heights en Hamilton Heights. ***Park en Central Park. ***Island City en Lower Manhattan. **La isla norte en Bronx. ***Brix en Bronx. ***Island View en South Bronx. **La costa este en Brooklyn y en Queens. ***Estoria en Astoria. ***Kings en Queens. ***Ardler en Bushwick. ***Brocklyn en Brooklyn. ***Tellburg en Williamsburg. ***Brocklyn Docks en (Navy Yard). **Law Island en Randall's Island. **Nixon Island en Roosvelt Island. *Liberty City (IV) **Broker en Brooklyn. ***Apartamentos Firefly (Brownsville, Este de Nueva York y Ocean Hill) ***Beachgate (Sea Gate) ***BOABO (DUMBO) ***Colina de Rotterdam (Clinton Hill y Brooklyn Heights) ***Cuestas del Sur (Park Slope y Crown Heights) ***Downtown Broker (Downtown Brooklyn) ***East Hook (Red Hook/Brooklyn Navy Yard) ***Firefly Island (Coney Island) ***Playa de Hove (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge) ***Outlook (Prospect Park) ***Schottler (Bedford-Stuyvesant and Bushwick) ***Beechwood City (Flatbush y Far Rockaway) **Dukes en Queens. ***Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (John F. Kennedy International Airport y LaGuardia Airport) ***Cerros de la Cerveza (Corona, Jackson Heights y Ozone Park) ***Colinas Meadow (Forest Hills) ***East Island City (Long Island City) ***Meadows Park (Flushing y Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) ***Steinway (Astoria y Queensbridge Projects) ***Willis (Hollis y Jamaica) **Algonquin Manhattan. ***Ayuntamiento (Civic Center) ***Bajo Easton (Lower East Side) ***Barrio Chino (Chinatown, Manhattan) ***Castle Gardens (Battery Park) ***Castle Garden City (Battery Park City) ***Centro Financiero (Financial District) ***Cerros de la Peña (Morningside Heights) ***Cruce Estrella (Times Square) ***Easton (East Village y Midtown Manhattan) ***El Triángulo (Flatiron District y Midtown Manhattan) ***Hatton Gardens (Tudor City, Midtown Manhattan y Turtle Bay) ***Holanda Este (East Harlem) ***Holanda Norte (Harlem) ***Lancaster (Yorkville) ***Lancet (Kips Bay y Turtle Bay) ***Lonja Norte (Bowery y Fulton Market) ***Lonja Sur (South Street Seaport y Financial District) ***Middle Park (Central Park) ***Middle Park Este (Upper East Side) ***Middle Park Oeste (Upper West Side) ***Northwood (Washington Heights e Inwood) ***Pequeña Italia (Little Italy, Manhattan) ***Presidents City (Alphabet City) ***Purgatorio (Hell's Kitchen) ***Suffolk (SoHo) ***The Meat Quarter (Meatpacking District y Chelsea) ***Westminster (Greenwich Village y Chelsea) **Bohan en Bronx. ***Bahía Chica (Pelham Bay y Throggs Neck) ***Bohan Sur (South Bronx más los barrios de Morris Heights, Mott Haven y Morrisania) ***Chase Point (Hunts Point) ***El Bulevar (Grand Concourse, Pelham Bay Park y Van Cortlandt Park) ***Fortside (Fordham, Tremont y Bronx Hub) ***Polígono Industrial (Soundview y Port Morris) ***Northern Gardens (Co-op City) San Andreas San Andreas se basa en California y Nevada. North Yankton North Yankton se basa en Dakota del Norte. Alderney Alderney se basa en Nueva Jersey. * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City) * Berchem (Hoboken, North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny, East Newark) *Polígono Industrial de Acter (Distrito Industrial de Kearny) *Centro Penitenciario Alderney (Centro Penitenciario de Nueva Jersey) * Normandía (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Puerto Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories